Could Four be the Magic Number
by Thatoneloserkid
Summary: basicly Rachel is number Four and she movies to Lima, Ohio and falls for Quinn. pretty much the same as 'I am number four' but with my little twist, enjoy and let me know what you think.   I have published this on LiveJournal
1. Chapter 1

New school, new life, new name!

The once Nicole Byron from Marshalltown, Iowa was now Rachel Berry from Lima, Ohio.

This was her fifth maybe sixth move in a year and it was getting tiring, being the new girl in town or the new girl in school or as everyone would say 'the girl with the eyes'

Rachel had dark skin and hair but her eyes, well they weren't exactly the color you'd expect someone with her skin and hair, the way people have described them is husky like eyes, light blue that could even be mistaken for white sometimes and yea it freaks everyone out, people keep there distance no one really made an effort with Rachel and she didn't mind that in them slightest, she didn't mind being on her own, she didn't mind having no friends it made it easier to up and leave when it came to it.

Rachel and her 'dad', Henry, who was really only there to keep her alive, he was the person who had keep her alive for 16 years but now the stakes were higher than ever, before last night the things hunting her couldn't kill her, she couldn't be killed but then it came, at first I didn't hurt and then there was the blinding light and the pain she had never got from one and two, three was dead and to make it worse it happening in front of her friends, well she wouldn't really use the word friends more like acquaintances, and yes they were freaked, well you would be if there was a light shooting out of a girls leg while she screamed in pain. With one two and three gone she was next, they now had there eyes on her once she was gone they would be one step closer to taking over earth, like they had her home planet, there were nine of them to take out and the mogadorians would not stop until earth and every living thing on it was dead.

And that, that is the reason Rachel and Henry have just pulled up outside a two story house, which was too big for two, in the middle of no where it was surrounded by trees a huge field and a puppy sitting on the porch, Rachel did a double take to make sure she'd seen it right and there was indeed a puppy sitting on the porch starring her right in the eyes, it was cute a border collie, its fur was mostly black apart from the white stripe down its back, white circle around its left eye, white on the tip of its nose and the tip of its tail was white with a bit of brown on the very tip

"hey buddy what are you doing here?" Rachel knelt down next to the puppy as it pushed its head to her side starring up at her with the cutest eyes she'd ever seen

"who's that?" Henry asked carrying her computer stuff into the house

"I dont know he has no collar, can we keep him Henry please"

"I'm not sure Rachel he could belong to someone"

"but look at his wittle face" Rachel pouted pointing the dogs face at Henry

"OK fine we can keep him, her mum it"

Rachel lifted the dogs front paws up "its a her, or an unlucky him"

Henry just nodded with an amused smile on his face "I think well call her patch!"

"really original" Henry tease as he brought in the last box and closed the door

"what ever, look at her she's such a cutie" Rachel cooed scratching the puppy behind the ears

"why don't you and her go up to your room and sleep, its already 2 am and you have school"

"yay another day of being called new kid or the girl with the eyes"

"your the one who insists one going even though you know eveything they teach you and more!"

"schools the only thing that stops me from feeling like a prisoner"

"just be careful and..."

"keep a low profile I know" Henry's eyes narrowed

"name?"

"Rachel berry"

"were you from berry"

"San Francisco"

"and why did you move here?"

"my dads work made him come out here"

"ooh what does he work as"

"writer"

"why come to boring old Ohio then?"

"experience the country side and to have piece and quiet, look Henry I've got this I've done it enough times for it to be drilled into my head"

"OK but your legacies will be coming soon so just look out for and signs and remember emotion can trigger them so try not to get into any fights or anything that will send you emotions sky high"

"I know Henry I don't think we'll have to worry about that who wants to come near a girl who closely resembles a tanned vampire?"

"good night Rachel"

"night Henry"

-  
>Rachel got woke up the next morning with patch scratching at her door then jumping up on her bed standing on her chest and licking her face before jumping back to the door<p>

"OK OK I'm up" Rachel groaned getting up and opening her room door as soon as she did patch ran out the door only to be stopped by the front door "if only you were taller huh" Rachel gave patch one last clap before opening the door, she rushed out sniffing around the yard for a while before heading into the trees, Rachel just left the door open and walked into the kitchen

"morning" she mumbled frowning when she never got an answer "Henry?"

"your everywhere" he mumbled pointing to the five screens were there was countless pictures and videos of Rachel with the light coming out of her leg "luckily its been dubbed a fake thanks to the water in the way but we can't afford to let this happen again"

"its not going to happen again though is it!" Rachel snapped pulling her sweat pant leg up and pointed to the three scars on her leg "one two three!" she then pointed her thumb at herself "four"

Henry nodded "breakfast is on the table, I'm going out for a while but ill be home before your back from school"

I nodded not seeing the point in asking were he was going

"your not going to ask were I'm going?"

"will you tell me"

"no"

"then no I'm not going to ask"

"have fun today Rachel and remember..."

"I know Henry just go!"

And with that he left leaving Rachel on her own with patch who had just trotted into the kitchen his legs and tummy covered in mud "your kidding me right?" patched just looked up at the brunette curiously "OK so your not, ill clean you when I'm home I don't have time now" Rachel ran upstairs and quickly shoved anything on before coming down to see patch totally clean

"what the hell? So you can clean yourself but you can't open a door?" patch let out a yappy bark "sure, iv got to go so your home alone un..." Rachel turned to walk out the door only to see patch in front of it, Rachel turned back to where she had last seen the dog making sure there weren't two of them "you have to stay here" but the dog didn't move and began following Rachel on her walk to school after a while of trying and failing to get the dog go home she gave up and began kicking stones for the dog to chase only to walk past the stone when she caught it

The school was like a card bored box compared to her last beach front school, everyone was already starring whispering and Rachel didn't really give a dam. After she'd been given her schedule and her locker number and combo she walked down the hall finding it without much trouble but getting the thing open, well that was a lot more trouble

"so your the girl with the eyes?" a girl said as she opened her locker that was a few down from Rachel, she had long blonde hair amazing green eyes and a camera dangling from her neck

"yea apparently your school isn't very different from my other one" Rachel groaned struggling to get the locker open when a pail hand wrapped around hers and turned a few times before an elbow banged of the side of the locker making it rattle open

"thank you"

"no worries, so where you from?" the girl leant back against the locker next to Rachel

"usually people start of with names?"

"I like to mix it up, so?"

"San Francisco"

"ooh San Fran huh? This town must seam like a fish bowl compared to there"

Rachel shrugged throwing more books into her locker "I wanted peace and quiet"

"and that's about the only thing you'll get in this town, so what's your name?"

"I'm Rachel, Rachel berry"

"Quinn Fabray"

"hi"

The girl smiled "iv got to go but if you need anything..." Quinn lifted her camera up to her eyes and snapped a picture before Rachel could stop her "just ask me" the blonde turned and started walking down the hallway

"not exactly the girl you wand talk to on your first day" a voice said making me turn around, another blonde blue eyes this time

"why not"

"that boy there" the blonde nudged her head towards a dude with broad shoulders who was glaring at me "Quinn's his whether Quinn likes it or not"

"what?"

"he and Quinn dated but broke up over summer Hess on the football team and Quinn was a cheerleader but Quinn seamed to change she got into photography and quit cheerios which lead to her losing all her friends and she broke up with Hudson and he's never let her go, Quinn's off limits in his eyes"

"he just looks like a jerk"

"ooh he is, he's just a big oaf who can throw a ball"

"typical all American dream boy huh?" the blonde grinned and nodded

"who's this?" a tanned girl asked walking up behind the blonde and wrapped her arm protectively around her waist

"I actually don't know your name?"

"Rachel berry"

"I'm Brittany and this is Santana" the blonde turned at looked at the girl like she was the best thing in the world which made me smile

"your eyes are insane" Santana said frowning slightly

"yea its some disease thing that stops them from getting a solid color there mostly just light light blue"

"there awesome" the blonde mumbled before turning back to Santana "she was talking to Quinn"

"ooh bad move berry"

"we were only talking!"

"still its a bad move"

"your overreacting" Rachel said turning to walk towards her astronomy classroom

"or your under reacting, Quinn Fabray it off limits even just to talk to"

"I'm not even gay" Rachel lied making the Latin laugh

"ooh your gay alright, look were just warning you Hudson is hell bent on getting her back"

"bye" Rachel mumbled walking into her class room, she was the last one in and the only seat was at the back next to a blonde kid and behind Quinn who was sat next to Finn who was growling at Rachel, a smirk tugged on her face, Finn looked away first one of the good things about having creepy eyes is that, well there creepy!

"can I help you?"

"umm yea I'm the new girl Rachel berry" as soon as the brunettes eyes snapped up to hers she froze, if Rachel ever said she didn't like having creepy eyes its a lie she was loving it right now

"o-OK take a seat new to Mr. Evans please?"

Rachel nodded walked up the row towards her seat, Quinn's eyes followed her right the way up only leaving me when she past her and sat in her seat, Rachel glanced over at the blonde dude next who had his head shoved into a magazine

"what you reading?" Rachel asked making him jump slightly but he held the front up to her anyways 'they walk among us'

"aliens?"

The boy nodded

"cool can I see?" the boy looked shocked and surprised

"really? Your not going to rip it are you?"

"of course I'm not!" he handed the book over to Rachel who flicked through it trying her hardest not to laugh at all the bullshit they wrote

"how do you get these?"

"there monthly, the next ones out in two weeks"

"maybe you could let me have a look at that one too" the boy beamed at Rachel

"I'm Sam"

"Rachel"

"you don't seam the type to be interested in this?"

Ooh I am more than you think! Rachel thought "I guess my dad got me into it really young"

Sam nodded "I heard you were talking to Quinn"

"ooh my god we were just talking that's all"

"well to say Finn is not happy is an understatement"

"Finn is an over grown toddler" Sam laughed gaining the classes attetion

"is there a problem Mr. Evans?"

"n-no ma'am" Sam stuttered

Rachel looked up to see Quinn,and the rest of the class, starring her way but Quinn was actually smiling unlike everyone else who was frowning or in Finn's case growling, Rachel smiled back at the blonde

"just talking huh" Sam teased as Quinn turned back round to face the front

"shutup" Rachel teased back

Rachel's classes went fast and it was now lunch, she walked through the crowded court yard alone which she was used to, everyone was shouting laughing and someone looked at her every so often, Rachel sighed and walked towards the grass sitting down on her own, she didn't care she liked being on her own it gave her time to think, but did she really want to think when the one thing she was thinking about was Quinn?

"hey dork catch!" Finn yelled throwing his football towards Sam hitting him square in the eye, Finn and his monkeys began laughing which only made Rachel blood boil more, she shot up off the grass and walked towards Sam "n'aww has Sammy got a girlfriend?" both of them ignored him and began picking up his books

"are you OK?"

"fine!" Sam growled clearly not OK

"hey princess how about giving me my ball back" Rachel gritted her teeth and picked up the football juggling it between her hands "don't worry eyes you don't have to throw it!" but Rachel wanted to and did, she throw it straight at Finn making the boy fall backwards when the ball thudded off his chest Rachel grinned

"some quarter back you are jackass!" Rachel yelled noticing Quinn sitting on the grass for the first time she to had a smile on her face and her camera up at her eyes pointed at Rachel snapping one last photo before lowering her camera and starring Rachel square in the eyes and for the first time ,probably in Rachel life, she was the first to look away turning quickly to help Sam with the rest of his books

"that was insane how can you throw that fast and hard"

"I have no idea" Rachel mumbled starring down at her hands tencing and untencing them, she felt different and not just happy different for powning Hudson she couldn't put her finger in it though, she thought about calling Henry and telling him but she figured it was nothing

"we heard you sacked Hudson today?" Santana said sitting down in the seat in front of her followed by Brittany

"he's a jerk!" Rachel mumbled doodling in her book

"he's also sitting right here!" Finn snapped from behind me

"your point?" the brunette snapped back turning to him just as the teacher turned the movie on, the last thing she seen before the lights went off was those green eyes and that smile that had been stuck in her head since she set foot in the card bored box

"right goby cow aren't you?" Finn growled moving his chair until it was right behind Rachel

"how about personal space freak?"

"stay away from Quinn OK she's mine!"

"really cause I heard she dumped you over summer but I must have heard wrong?"

"she's using you to get to me you just a pawn in our little game" Rachel didn't believe Finn, I mean why would she but she still felt the anger going through her but this was different from any other times she'd been angry Rachel was getting warm like sweating warm and her hands were burning and her fingers began shaking before there was a blue beam of light shooting out of her right hand, Rachel clenched her hand closed trying to hide it but it just shone through and her head was beginning to spin suddenly the room was to small and to full of people, humans! Watching her and she had to get out of there, she shot up out of her seat sending the chair flying into Finn and stumbled out of the class room crashing into the first door she came to which was luckily the janitors closet, she lent back against the wall her whole body was now shaking and both hands were shining brighter than any light she'd ever seen, what the hell was happening to her? Was this a legacie? Did anyone see? Did Quinn see? There was so many things going through her mind

'Concentrate, you can do it, you can control this just tell your self you want the lights to go off'  
>Rachel didn't know if it was her mind telling her this or whatever but she did as she was told leaning her head against the wall she told herself she wanted the lights of "just turn off, I can't do this here!" she mumbled to herself and closer her eyes before re-opening them to darkness, she took a deep breath and whipped her head on her sleeve, she was sweating insane amount, Rachel tried to catch her breath when the closet door swung open<p>

"Rachel?" god no, not he anyone but her "are you OK what's going on" Quinn walked into the closet closing the door behind her "Rachel look at me!" Rachel turned to look at the blonde "what happened you look awful. I mean not awful awful just worse then a few minutes ago..."

"I'm fine but I got to go" Rachel tried to rush past Quinn but the girl grabbed her hand yanking it away almost instantly with a yelp of pain

"your hands are boiling"

"you should probably get that checked" Rachel nodded towards the red raw skin on Quinn's hand before taking off out the closet and ran out the school, she began picking up pace when she got into the woods, she was running, not sprinting full speed but running just over a jog and she was already running faster than any car on the free way, this felt good, this felt right, this felt like her she ran not even bothering to stop at the lake running through the forest instead she jump and made it over without a sweat landing flawlessly before taking off again it took all of a minute to get to a house that should of been a five minute walk away

"Henry!" Rachel yelled bursting into the house, Henry jamp slightly before running to Rachel looking worried

"what? what's wrong!"

"running and jumping and lights on my hands" Rachel ranted making Henry frown

"slow down slow down your not making any sense"

"my hands they were lighting up so I took off out the school and I was running fast like faster than any car and then I jamp across the lake"

Henry grinned "there here!"

"I don't get why I have light up hands though?"

"you'll get it soon, were going to have to start training right away come straight home after school tomorrow and we'll start then"

"my bag!" I snapped remembering I left it in movie class "iv got to go back for it"

"be careful" Henry yelled but Rachel was already out the door running back to the school the same way she came before and it felt just as good, she reached the school just as everyone was leaving her eyes instantly falling on Quinn who had Rachel bag clutched in her hands

"hey" Rachel said and Quinn jumped a little before relaxing when she seen Rachel

"hey" Quinn smiled handing Rachel her bag, Rachel eyes caught something white wrapped around the blondes hand

"did I do that" she snapped grabbing Quinn's hand lightly at first Quinn flinched but relaxed when she never got burnt

"its no big deal just a little burn"

"I'm so sorry"

"well I know a way you could make up for it"

"yea?"

"walk me home?"

"my pleasure" Rachel smile slinging her bag over her shoulder as her and Quinn began walking down the street

"are you OK now?"

"yea I just had a panic attack, I'm OK now though"

"good I was really worried when you ran out of class I thought Finn said something that upset you or something"

"you were worried about me?"

"well yea kind of" Quinn mumbled fiddling with her hands

"I wouldn't let that over grown monkey get to me"

Quinn smiled "your different"

"from?"

"all the other people in that school"

"is that a good or a bad thing?"

"well that depends"

"on what?"

"well if your want to fit in with everyone at the school then no its not a good thing but..." Quinn stopped outside her house and turned to look at Rachel " if you want me to like you then yea its a good thing"

"then I think its a great thing"

Quinn smiled up at Rachel "are you umm hungry?" Quinn stuttered looking anywhere but the brunette

"I guess"

"C'mon then" Quinn tapped her fingers off Rachel palm to make sure it wasn't' dangerous before gripping her good hand around Rachel and dragging her towards the house

"Quinnie is that you?" echoed through the house before a blonde woman appeared at the door smiling when she saw Rachel and Quinn "who's your friend?"

"mom this is Rachel she's new at school" when Rachel looked up at the woman her mouth opened slightly

"nice to meet you Rachel, you have beautiful eyes"

"thanks miss Fabray"

"are you staying for dinner love?"

"if that's OK with you ma'am I wouldn't want to impose!"

"nonsense, dinner wont be ready for another half hour though so..."

"ooh no" Quinn mumbled next to Rachel

"there's just enough time for baby pictures would you like to see them?"

"please say not please say no" Quinn chanted making Rachel grin

"definitely"

The blonde woman smiled before reaching forwards and grabbed Rachel and Quinn's hands dragging them to the sofa throwing them down next to each other before grabbing a large book from the shelf and sitting on the other side of Rachel

"I hate you for saying yes to this" Quinn growled into my ear making me smile, Quinn's mom opening the book the I first picture was Quinn at maybe one year old? Wearing nothing but a diaper and a flowery hat smiling widely up at the camera

"awe you were so adorable" Rachel cooed gaining a glare from Quinn "what happened?" Quinn smacked her on the arm a smile tugged on her lips

"ooh and this one isn't she just adorable" Quinn's mom pointed down at a picture of Quinn in the bathtub her head barely showing over the bubbles, her short blonde hair was spiked into a giant spike with shampoo and she was grinning over the bubbled one front teeth missing the other barely poking through her gum

"ooh my god" I laughed a little and Quinn sunk back into the sofa "I don't think iv ever saw a cuter kid in my life"

"hey I'm cuter"a squeaky voice squeaked making Rachel Quinn and her mom turn to see a small boy standing in the door way, maybe about 8 or 9 years old, mess spiky blonde hair and piercing green eyes like Quinn, he walked towards them starring at Rachel wryly

"who are you?"

"Niall! Don't speak to her like that!" Quinn snapped slapping her little bother upside the head, Quinn mom chuckled and got up of the sofa and went into the kitchen

"I'm Rachel"

"why do you have werewolf eyes?"

"werewolf eyes huh?" Rachel smiled when the boy nodded "maybe I'm a werewolf"

"really?" the small boys eyes lit up

"I said maybe, or maybe I'm an alien"

"an alien cool!" the smaller blonde jump up on the sofa starring up at Rachel

"where are you from?"

"me, I'm from Lorien kid"

"where's that?"

"about a years rocket ride away from here or maybe a few years with you sucky rockets"

"but you look like me and Quinn" the younger boy pointed at Quinn making Rachel turn around to see the blonde smiling at her

"yea I know don't believe what you read in books kid, people from my plant look exactly like the people on this plant apart from we have cool eyes"

The small boy smiled up at Rachel "your a good alien though right"

"definitely do I look like I could hurt a fly"

The boy shook his head

"Niall I hope your not bugging Quinn and Rachel!" Quinn's mom yelled from the kitchen

"no mommy I'm just talking to Rachel did you know she an alien" the boy bounced off the sofa and headed for the kitchen

"right little story teller you huh?"

"yup story teller" Rachel sighed grabbing the picture book and sinking into the sofa next to Quinn

"so Rachel were did you live before lima?"

"San Francisco sir"

"California huh? This town must be a big change for you" Rachel nodded taking a bite of her food

"I really like it better here though"

"really? But there is no beaches hardly any sun and full of farms"

Rachel nodded again "in my opinion a place is only as good as the people you know in it sir, sure San Francisco had beaches and sun and stuff but what's the use if you have no one to share it with?" Rachel glanced over at Quinn who was looking at her with a small smile on her face

"that's true but what makes this place so different?"

"everyone here is really nice, well not everyone but most people, like if I just showed up to someone's house for dinner when I lived in San Fran I would of got told to go home, Quinn more than anyone else has been really nice to me today"

Rachel smiled over at Quinn who blushed lightly

"that's our Quinnie"

"mom" Quinn whinnied turning a few more shades of red

"were just proud of you Quinn" her mom said standing up and grabbing the plates

"thanks for dinner, could I help you do the dishes or something?"

"don't be silly, how about Quinn gives you a tour of the house"

"are you sure?"

"positive now go"

Quinn stood up grabbing Rachel hand and dragged her upstairs giving her a tour of the house before finally coming to her room

"and this is my room" Quinn mumbled as they walked into her room, Rachel looked around the walls that were plastered in pictures of, well anything Quinn had taken a picture of

"ill like your mom, she seams really proud of you" Rachel said picking up one of the cameras on Quinn's desk snapping a picture of her before she could react

"don't" Quinn giggle putting her hand up to the camera lens

"what your aloud to take pictures of everyone but when your on the other end of the lens its different?"

"that's not what it is"

"I think it is" Quinn smiled picking up one of the other cameras "you have so many cameras"

"that all take different kinds of pictures like this one" Quinn picked up a old rough looking camera "Niall spilt tea in this one I though it was ruined but now the pictures come out with a kind of brown tint to them and this one Finn opened it up and probed around inside it when he was bored one day and now the colors are so bright and bold"

"what going on with you and Finn?" Quinn sighed sitting on her bed

"he's an ass and I dumped him and I guess he's just never got over it. Do you know how many of my friends he's drove away? Like Santana and Brittany! Me and Sam even used to be friends until Finn warned him off I'm actually really shocked you haven't avoided me yet"

"its only been a day give it time" Rachel teased but Quinn's face dropped "I'm joking I'm not scared of Hudson or his monkey crew"

"like you said though it has only been a day give Finn time"

"give him all the time in the world he's not going to scare me away"

"it was a nice thing you did for Sam today you know, but have you ever thought about joining the football team?"

"I don't even know were it came from I guess what he did to Sam pissed me off"

Quinn smiled at Rachel as she sat down next to her on the bed "what?"

"its nice that your looking out for Sam"

"Sam is nice sure he's into aliens and whatever but that doesn't make him any less likeable"

"you seamed into aliens to, when you were speaking to my brother"

"would you think I was a dork if I was?"

"I already think your a dork anyways" Rachel gasped dramatically putting her hand over her chest " a cute dork though"

"thought so"

"drama queen" Quinn knocked her shoulder against Rachel, Rachel turned to look at the blonde who was already starring up at her "you really do have mesmerizing eyes" Quinn mumbled just starring Rachel in the eyes

"so do you" Rachel was about to lean in when there was a loud bark outside making Quinn frown and get up off the bed

"stupid dog" Rachel snapped to herself getting up and heading for the door

"is that your dog"

"yea she's weird and follows me everywhere, I better go"

"ill walk you to the door" both girls walked down stairs insilence

"ooh your leaving?"Quinn's mom asked as Niall poked his head inbetween her legs

"yea but thanks for having me over!"

"it was our pleasure really" Niall ran out from when he was standing and signaled for Rachel to bend down and she did

"I wont tell anyone that your an alien apart from mommy and daddy" Niall whispered into the girls ear

"thank you" Rachel whispered back

"right get going twerp" Quinn pushed her younger brothers head making him poke her tongue out at her, Quinn copied her brother before he ran off

"real mature"

"shurup" Quinn opened the door and both girls stepped outside to be met by patch scooting around there feet

"n'aww she soooo cute what's her name!"

"patch"

"hum very original!"

"funny" Rachel teased whistling once making patch run to her side "ill see you tomorrow?"

"you will" Rachel smiled stepping forward pressing her lips onto Quinn's cheek pulling away when patch began barking again

"really?" Rachel mumbled looking at the dog, Quinn giggled bringing Rachel attention back to her

"text me when your home"

"ill see you in school" Rachel smiled at the blonde before turning and walking down the street, Quinn grinned to herself before walking into the house her moms eyes narrowed when she walked into the front room

"what?"

"so she's just a friend?"

"yea she's new at school!"

"and you don't like her as more than a friend?"

Quinn scoffed "no!"

"you have lipgloss on your cheek" Niall mumbled walking past her bouncing upstairs

Quinn's hand shot to where Rachel kissed her, she smiled sweetly at her mom "I.."

"let me guess you had something on your face?"

"totally!" Quinn pointed at her mom before jogging upstairs

Rachel walked down the street and for the first time in a while she had a bounce in her step everything felt good her legacies had came she had friends she was happy

"but you ruined it" she mumbled looking at patch who was trotting beside her nose held high "how did you even know were I was!"

'followed you' she heard inside her head taking her by surprise, she was imagining it just like she had in the closet today.

Today Rachel mind had been all over the place, first going to a new school, meeting Quinn which obliviously would play with her emotions then meting Quinn which sure as hell made her angry so threes no wonder her legacies started showing today, for Rachel today had been one of the best in her life 


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was staring at her, _why_ were they all staring at her they didn't even stare at her this much yesterday, had they just noticed she was here or something?

"you really should of took our advice scary eyes" Santana mumbled as her and Brittany strutted up on either side of Rachel

"what are you talking about?"

"everyone knows! Hudson was outside Fabray house last night, he's gunning for you now"

"bring it on" Rachel snapped making Santana smirk

"someone's confident"

"no someone's just no scared of an oaf with a brain the size of a peanut"

"Fabray seams interested in you anyways!" Santana mumbled twisting round the corner towards Rachel's locker

"what are you talking about"

"considering her eyes have been on you since you walked in those ugly metal doors I'm thinking she's interested, good luck scary eyes" Santana took of down the hallway her arm tightly wrapped around Brittany's waist, Rachel chuckled turning to her locker and throw the books in that her didn't need

"hey berry" Rachel spun around to be met but a horrible feeling blue liquid smacking off her face "remember this the next time you think about going to Quinn's house"

Rachel clenching her jaw shut trying to hold back that horrible feeling welling in her gut that she got yesterday just before the lights, before she knew it she had Finn pinned against the lockers by his neck _'everyones watching, your going to out your self, run before this goes to far!'_ the voice said in her head making her let Finn go and walk fast towards the closest bathroom

"Rachel!" _really again?_

"not now Quinn" Rachel breathed leaning against the sinks in an attempted to calm herself down

"I have a spare shirt"

"just leave me alone Quinn please!"

"but..."

"_please_ just leave!" Rachel snapped tightening her fists into a ball to try and stop the lights shinning through

"fine!" Quinn snapped "but you said last night you wouldn't be scare of him, I thought you were different"

Rachel tried to argue but it just didn't seam to work and before she knew it Quinn was out of the bathroom and she was alone

"urgh" she groaned throwing her hands behind her head making the lights blow out and glass shatter everywhere at first Rachel jamp before looking down at her hands with a grin on her face "I totally did that" she mumbled to herself when there was a knock on the door

"umm Rachel? I dont know if your still in there but I can't come in and Quinn told me to give you something!" it was Sam, Rachel opened the door and he held out a shirt to her

"Quinn said put this on because if you keep a slushie soaked shirt on for long it gets really itchy"

"thanks Sam, did you see where she went?"

"developing room its the one that says well, developing room on it" Rachel nodded closing the door and quickly changing before rushing out of the bathroom, pushing past anyone who got in her way until she reached the developing room knocking twice

"not now!" Quinn's voice echoes from inside but Rachel ignored her opening the door a little and sliding in "I said not no... Rachel how did you know..."

"Sam told me"

"ooh well..."

"these are amazing" Rachel mumbled walking along the row of photos that were hung on the line

"you want to see my favorite?" Quinn smiled at Rachel before taking a picture out of the chemical bath and pinning it on the line, Rachel walked up behind Quinn squinting slightly to see the picture

"that's me" Rachel said looking at Quinn who was still staring at the photo, it was the first ever photo Quinn had taken of Rachel, just after shed got her locker open for her

"yea, your beautiful in it even though you weren't expecting to have a camera shoved in your face and your eyes just stand out so much" Rachel smiled as Quinn turned to look at her

"has Finn scared you off?"

"as if I might not look strong but I could break him like a twig"

"is that an alien thing?" Quinn teased walking towards Rachel, which was only a few steps considering they were in a cramped closet

"something like that"

"so what other things can you aliens do?"

"well were smart, really warm" Rachel push her hand on Quinn's cheek making the blonde close her eyes "and,so iv heard, awesome kissers"

"smooth berry"

"its whatever" Rachel shrugged tangling her fingers around Quinn's

"what you said at dinner last night? About a place only being as good as the people you know in it do you really believe that?"

"definitely, when you've moved as much as I have and only having Henry for company you appreciate when someone actually makes an effort with you"

"how many times have you moved?"

"a few times but that's not the point the reason this place it so amazing to me is because your here"

Quinn smiled at Rachel leaning forward just as the door was thrown open

"sorry its just..." Sam pointed down at the dog at her feet

"_really?_ You have to just show up _every_ time!"

"I'm sorry I.."

"not you the dog"

_'didn't get attached you'll regret it!'_ that freakin' voice again

"go home patch" the small dog trotted off down the hallway

"I'm beginning to think your dog doesn't want me to kiss you" Quinn smiled shyly as the girls reached Rachel's locker

"me to" Rachel smiled smacking her palm off her locker to get it to open

"I guess the main question is do you want to kiss me?"

"yea I do"

"well your dogs away home"

"here? In the middle of the hallways?"

"you said you weren't scared of Finn or anything so..."

Rachel smiled resting her hand on the lockers beside Quinn's head "and your sure?"

"your eyes are just..." Quinn trailed off putting both hands on Rachel's cheeks

"everyone's watching"

"well give them something to watch and kiss me" Quinn demanded

"yes ma'am" Rachel leant forward brushing her lips over Quinn's causing the blonde to wrap her arms around her neck "wow" Quinn breathed pulling away from Rachel after a few seconds keeping her eyes closed "you aliens really _can_ kiss"

"I guess you humans aren't exactly to bad either"

"my moms not stopped talking about you neither has my brother he even compared you to Finn, saying you were much better than Finn" Quinn smiled pulling lightly on her shirt that Rachel had borrowed "suits you" Quinn looked up to see Rachel smiling down at here

"do you talk a lot when your nervous?"

Quinn nodded "your cute when your nervous"

"do you want to come over again tonight"

Rachel smiled until she remember Henry told her to come home straight after school "I'm sorry I can't Henry said I need to come straight home"

"ooh OK I have to drop by the camera shop when it shuts anyway"

"when it shuts?"

"yea I know the dude so I drop by every week at 8 to get some of his old stuff"

"ooh well text me when you get home?"

"I will but now I have to go to class, ill see you in astronomy"

"bye" Rachel bit her lip watching Quinn saunter down the hallway

"were just friends" Santana squeaked making the dazed brunette jump

"we were only talking" Brittany added with a grin

"way to go berry"

"yea were going out at the weekend do you and Quinn want to come?"

"I umm..."

"just say yes Berry"

"if Quinn wants to then OK"

"cool, see you around scary eyes"

Rachel walked into astronomy noticing Finn and his triad mark scowl directed at her and when she looked to his right there was Sam... Wait _Sam_? Right so Sam and Quinn switched seats considering Quinn was grinning at her from Sam's old seat, Rachel made her way up the row feeling a feet smack off her shines almost making her fall over, _almost_, her head snapped round to look at Finn who was grinning at her

"problem?"

Rachel smiled stretching her hand out "no" Finn frowned taking her hand and as soon as he did Rachel began crushing it slowly in her hand staring Finn square in the eyes, no one was watching them anymore, well apart from Quinn but everyone turned around when Finn cowered in pain clutching his head, Rachel didn't know what she did and she didn't really care he deserved it

"what's going on up there?" the teacher snapped making Rachel smile

"nothing ma'am Finn just tripped me up by mistake right Finn?"

"y-yeaa" Finn stuttered trying to get his hand out Rachel's grip, Rachel grinned letting go of Finns hand and taking a seat next to Quinn who's eyes were burning into her

"what did you do"

"I told you I'm stronger than I look"

"I mean what did you do to his head?"

"ohh that wasn't me I dont know what happened there"

Quinn frowned at Rachel before smiling slightly

"ooh yea Santana and Brittany asked if we wanted to go out with them at the weekend?"

"really?"

"yeaa, they keep appearing out nowhere there kind of weird but I only said well go if you wanted to"

"do you want to go though?"

"its either that or spending the day with Henry"

Quinn smiled copying from the board "shouldn't you be writing this down"

"nah"

"ooh right yea I forgot you were smart"

After astronomy Rachel and Quinn headed for the front doors everyone was staring at them but neither seamed to notice

"can I walk you home?"

"but isn't your house the opposite way from mine"

"it is but I want an excuse to be late for training" Rachel shrugged as both girls headed towards Quinn's house

"training?"

"umm yea after been the new girl in town so many times Henry likes to make sure no one can bully me" Rachel lied

"well I don't think anyone has the guts to bully you" Quinn smiled shyly slipping her hand into Rachel's

"its these guns" Rachel flexed her arm making Quinn laugh

"definitely!"

"psh by this time next month ill have bigger guns then any of them in wrestling"

"yea well see" Quinn teased as both girls stopped outside Quinn's house "I'll call you tonight?"

"can't wait" Rachel smiled down Quinn when her front door opened and her little brother ran out thumping into Rachel's leg and wrapping his arms around her

"such a little twerp"

"hey buddy"

"hi Rachel guess what?"

"what?"

"I watched starwars today!"

"yea? Wow!"

"oh hello Rachel" Quinn's mom appeared at the door smiling at the brunette

"your kidding me right!" Quinn mumbled running one hand over her face

"hi miss Fabray, how are you?"

"I'm fine love, are you staying for dinner tonight?"

"I can't sorry my dad wants me home early tonight"

"ooh well maybe another night"

"for sure"

Quinn's mom smiled at Rachel before dragging niall away from her legs "lets give your sister and Rachel a minute" she closed the door and the letter box opened reveling a paired of green eyes "Niall get in here" the letter box snapped shut

Rachel smiled turning to Quinn who's face was bright red "I like it here" Rachel mumbled grabbing onto Quinn's hands

"and apparently my mom and little brother are already taken by your charm"

"and how about you? How's my _'charm'_ working with you?"

"hum OK so far"

"just OK?"

Quinn smiled putting her hands on Rachel's shoulders "ill see you tomorrow"

"another day of Finns lame attempts at getting me to back off"

"I'm really sorry you know, about him"

"don't be he doesn't scare me in the slightest"

"but knowing him he'll cause you loads of trouble" Rachel shrugged putting her hands on Quinn's waist

"iv really got ot go or Henry is going to go mad!"

"bye" Rachel leant forward pressing her lips onto Quinn's for a few seconds

"your mom and brother are standing at the window" Rachel grinned before letting Quinn go, she watched Quinn walk into the house before walking towards the woods and once she was out of sight took off towards her house

"that was torture!" Rachel huffed walking into the house in her three quarter shorts and tank top that were full of mud and the odd leaf stuck to them

"and that's only the start" Henry grinned making Rachel groan glancing up at the clock noticing it was five to eight

"I'm going to go out for a while" Rachel grabbed a hoodie and was out the door before Henry could argue, she knew were the camera shop was, she seen it the first day she'd got here, she ran through the woods slowing down when she got out and began walking towards the shop reaching it just as Quinn was coming out to busy fiddling with her camera

"come here often" Rachel said walking to catch up with Quinn who smiled when she saw Rachel standing there

"mud? Is that your new look?" Rachel grinned

"maybe why don't you like it?"

"humm I guess its kind of OK" Quinn reached up wipping away a bit of dirt that was on Rachel's cheek

"so what did you get"

"just a new camera and now..." Quinn snapped a picture of Rachel making her roll her eyes and smile "your the first thing I took a picture of with it"

"well thank you, may I walk you home?" Rachel held out her hand which Quinn gladly took

"I thought you had training?"

"I finished and had enough time to come to see you to walk you home so I did"

"thank you, even though its quiet I hate walking around here on my own"

"well if you ever have to walk somewhere call me and ill be there as soon as I can"

"you were planning on coming here since I told you weren't you" Quinn grinned over at Rachel

"maybe, maybe not"

"so transparent"

"is it so bad that I wanted to walk you home?"

"do you want to come in?"

"I'm manky"

"so just take your shoes off at the door"

"and your mom wont mind?"

"are you kidding? My mom loves you!"

"OK ill come in for an hour or two" Quinn smiled pulling Rachel into the house both girls took there shoes off

"mom its me" Quinn's mom appeared at the door

"I thought you were going to the camera shop"

"I did and Rachel showed up to walk me home, were going up to my room for an hour or two" Quinn began dragging Rachel upstairs

"keep the door open!" her mom yelled making Rachel laugh

"so not funny, she's so embarrassing!" Quinn mumbled closing the room door

"I umm..."

"she wont even notice, do you want to watch a move?"

Rachel phone began blaring out her pocket "sure I'm just going to..." Rachel took her phone out

"what's wrong Henry?"

"_what wrong?_ Well apart from you just taking off out the house you mean?"

"I told you I was going out"

"you didn't say where?"

"I'm at Quinn's we're going to watch a movie then I'll come home!"

"who's Quinn?"

"iv told you about Quinn!" Quinn looked up from the DVD played smiling at Rachel

"ooh the one with the pretty eyes"Henry teased

"there's no point in trying to embarrass me she's can't hear you! Ill be home soon"

"how about inviting Quinn over for dinner tomorrow so I can meet her"

"if she wants to then OK! Now bye" Rachel hung up the phone

"Henry asked if you wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow?"

"if you want me to?"

"of course I do"

"then OK" Quinn sat down on the bed her back pressed against the head board patting the spot next to her for Rachel to sit down

"are you sure your mommy wont freak out?" Rachel teased making Quinn arch her eyebrow

"sit down"

"OK but if your mom comes up and freaks out I'm blaming you" Rachel sat down next to Quinn " and by the way I don't have any baby pictures"

Quinn frowned "really?"

"yup Henry isn't a big fan of cameras"

"you call him Henry? Why?"

"he just prefares that"

"and will your mom be there tomorrow"

"umm no its just me and Henry, my mom left when I was a baby"

"ooh I'm sorry"

"don't be" Rachel began fiddling with Quinn's fingers

"what is that?" Quinn leant forward running her hand over Rachel's leg, the scars

"nothing" Rachel mumbled moving her leg away

"that's not nothing"

Rachel sighed and though why not? "everytime one of nine that got off my planet dies I get a scar"

"so not the time for joking around Rachel what the hell happened that one looks like it happened recently" Quinn ran her finger over the circle scar number three had left and it still kind of hurt, Rachel flinched

"it was just a dumb game I played in San Fran with my friends its no big deal"

"your an idiot" Quinn mumbled still looking at the scars

"just forget about them and watch the movie please?"

"don't do it again!"

"ooh don't worry there's no risk of me getting another one of these"

Quinn nodded resting her head back on Rachel's shoulder just as the movie started 'easy A' "iv never seen this before"

"its good, bit weird but good" Quinn mumbled resting her head on Rachel's shoulder, Rachel rested her head on Quinn's and continued fiddling with her fingers

"Quinn the movies over" Rachel mumbled looking down at the sleeping girl beside her

"the movie was _that_ good huh?" Rachel moved away from Quinn catching her before she fell onto the bed before lifting her up effortlessly, Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck mumbled something in her sleep that Rachel couldn't understand, she smiled peeling back the duvet laying Quinn down before pulling the duvet back up and over the girl

"night" Rachel bent down pressing her lips against Quinn's forehead Quinn smiled in her sleep, Rachel also smiled before pulling her hoodie back on and walking down stairs

"didn't Quinn walk you down" Quinn's mom asked when Rachel began pulling her shoes on

"umm no ma'am she fell asleep so I just put her to bed"

"thank you"

Rachel looked up frowning "it was no big deal she's really light"

"not for that, I don't know what you've done but Quinn's been more happy these past few days than she has in months"

"well I don't know if its me who's making her happy but if it is then its my pleasure, Quinn's a lovely girl"

"Niall likes you to, he's not stopped talking about that story you told him yesterday"

"yea?" Rachel chuckled as she stood up straight "well tell him there's plenty more were that came from"

"thanks for walking her home tonight I hate when she goes out on her own when its dark"

"anytime" Rachel smiled walking out the door

"will you be OK walking home on your own? Your welcome to stay here tonight"

"thank you ma'am but I really have to get home"

"OK but watch yourself" Rachel smiled and nodded before making her way down the path and looked around the streets were empty and dark so she figured it would be safe to just run from here but just as she was about to take off patch trotted out in front of her

"what the hell are you doing here and how did you find me?" the dog just looked up at her "OK so you want to follow me, keep up!" Rachel took of into the woods running way under half the speed she could reach which was still 30 maybe 40 miles per hour, she glanced back seeing the dog was no where to be seen, she grinned turning to look in front of her seeing patch jump out between two trees, the brunette skidded to a halt and looked down at the pouch "how the hell! I was doing at least 30!" patch scrunched her nose up before trotting in front of her in the direction of the house "there's something off about that dog!"

Rachel walked the rest of the way jumping from fallen tree to the fallen tree, swinging from branch to branch this place was like a play ground to her and she loved it, it took her about 20 minutes to get home

"Henry!" she yelled as she walked into the house pulling her hoodie over her head

"look!" Henry called from the front room making Rachel frown, when she walked in Henry was pointing at his computer screen

"a building collapsed in France so what?"

"a 16 year old girl pulled the three people that lived in the house out"

"humm very brave and all but again so what?"

"she walked through fire and lifted bits of brick that weighed more that seven times her weight, no human could do that"

"so, what? You think she's one of us"

"well when the news paper tried to find her to interview here she was no where to be found they went to her house but it was empty"

"so she skipped town"

Henry nodded "the only one that I know of that is outside America is number 9"

"sucks for her, having to just leave like that, she might of had to leave a lot behind"

"yea well that just part of your life isn't"

"why does it have to be though? I mean my legacies are coming we can fight instead of running!"

"you couldn't fight them not on your own"

"of course I could watch this" Rachel clicked her fingers making the light bulb burst

"OK one the mogs are a little stronger than a light bulb and two you can change that"

"fine" Rachel groaned about to walk towards the cupboard

"try doing it without actually touching it"

Rachel grinned pointing one finger at the cupboard and flicked it to the side slightly making the door open then lifted he rpalm at the new light bulb and pulled it towards her leaving it floating just above her up turned palm as she used the other hand to unscrew the blown light bulb throwing it towards the bin carelessly and screwed the new one in, clicking her fingers to make it turn on "piece of cake" to say Henry looked impressed was an understatement

"your learning fast"

"yea well..." Rachel shrugged "I'm going to go for a shower then go to bed"

"is your friend coming over for dinner" Henry yelled as Rachel walked upstairs

"yes Henry" with that Rachel jumps in a shower quickly then heads to her bed -  
>Rachel groans when her phone blares from her bed side table, she rolls on her side grabbing the phone<p>

_4am!_

But it didn't matter what time it was when Quinn's name flashed on the screen, she didn't know if she should be scared or happy

"hey green eyes is everything OK?" Rachel mumbled sleepily

"yea sorry I know its late but I just woke up and you were gone and I wanted to make sure you got home OK"

Rachel smiled laying back onto her pillow "I'm fine patch appeared at your door again though"

"such a weird dog" Quinn said "how did I get into bed? I know my mom and brother can't lift me and my dads at work so?"

"your really not heavy at all"

"you lifted me?"

"I'm strong! Don't you think you should get back to sleep you'll be exhausted at school tomorrow"

"yea sorry again for calling"

"good night Quinn"

"night Rach!"

Rachel groaned pushing her head into the pillow unable to stop the smile spreading across her face, Quinn cared enough to call her at four am, no one has ever really cared about her ,save Henry, like that before, Rachel jumped when she felt something crawl up under the covers sighing when patches head popped out next to hers her tongue flapping out her mouth

"urgh come on weird dog" Rachel pulled the fur ball into her chest and the dog settled closing her eyes Rachel did the same trying to get at least 2 more hours sleep before school


	3. Chapter 3

"ooh I love those boots" a voice said behind Rachel making her smile before closing her locker and turning to see Quinn grinning at her

"kick ass aren't they" Rachel pecked Quinn on the cheek "where have you been all day?"

"I was late, slept in" Quinn shrugged

"well look at you two" Santana said as her and Brittany walked up next to them hand in hand "so Quinn what did you say to our offer of a double date on Saturday?"

"yea I'm up for it"

"awesome"

"oaf alert" Brittany nodded behind Rachel and Quinn where Finn had just strode up

"I heard that blondie"

"the girl speaks the truth" Rachel said with a shrug "what do you want king Kong?"

"to talk to you, on your own" Finn's eyed the three girls next to Rachel before landing back on her

"and I wanted pokemon cards for Christmas, looks like were both about to be disappointed huh?"

"its about the way you threw the ball yesterday"

"yea some quaterback you are getting sacked off a girl!"

"I was told to ask you did you want to join the football team!"

"yea know as good an offer that is" Rachel turned to face Finn her body half shielding Quinn "ill think ill pass"

"fine I didn't want you there anyway my coach told me to ask!"

"cool now if your finished could you please..."

"fuck off" Santana jumped in making Finn scowl

"you really get on my nerves berry"

"I have a habit of getting under peoples skin now please monkey boy move along"

To say Finn looked angry would be an understatement he actually looked like he was turning red and Rachel loved it, if this was a cartoon he would have steam shooting out his ears and if looks could kill well Rachel would be dead and buried by now

"stupid bitch" Finn mumbled as he walked away from the girls

"you know your actually quite dope berry at first I only used to like cause your eyes freaked people out but you have balls "

"thanks... I think" Rachel frowned looking at Quinn

"yea its a compliment"

"C'mon we've got to get to class" Brittany was about to close her locker when Santana grabbed her arm

"that's your math book babe, your in Spanish"

"either way its only for shielding my phone so" Santana chuckled taking the book and swapping it with her Spanish book

"that will make it less noticeable, what are you guys in?"

"nothing were finished for the day"

"cool, C'mon babe, see you dorks later!"

"there cute together"Rachel mumbled looking back to the blonde in front of her

"yea but if Santana thinks your _'dope'_ you don't have a chance in life" Rachel chuckled lacing her fingers through Quinn's

"you ready to go?"

"do you think your dad will like me?" Quinn looked nervous which made Rachel smile

"definitely"

"where are we going" Quinn frowned when they walked towards the woods

"short cut" Rachel mumbled as patch came running out in front of the girls

"OK now that's weird"

"tell me about it she's everywhere! Go home patch" the dog barked once before trotting a few feet in front of the girls as they walked through the woods

"is this how you get home everyday?"

"yea it saves me from walking all the way around that would take ages"

Quinn nodded "so who do you get your eyes off of?"

"my mom, Henry's eyes are brown"

"are you sure about this" Quinn mumbled as they reached Rschel's front door

"chill out" Rachel pecked Quinn on the lips "he's going to love you"

After Quinn nodded Rachel opened the door, patch ran in first followed by Quinn and Rachel "its me Henry" Rachel yelled taking Quinn's coat and throwing it on the back of the sofa with her own

"hey Rachel, and you must be Quinn Rachel's told me a lot about you" Henry grinned at Rachel

"is that your lame attempted to embarrass me?"

"I could tell her what you've been saying"

"no! Don't!" Rachel glare at Henry making him smile

"its nice to meet you Mr. berry"

"please call me Henry" Quinn nodded "take a seat girls dinner will be ready in about half an hour"

"so what have you been saying about me?" Quinn smiled sitting down next to Rachel on the sofa

"none of your bushiness" Rachel mumbled putting her arm around Quinn's waist pulling her closer to her side

"tell me!"

"no!"

"pretty please"Quinn pouted making Rachel kiss her quickly

"no"she whispers after pulling away then turned her attention back to the TV

"nasty"

"uhuuh"

Half an hour later Henry called the girls for dinner

"so Quinn how long have you lived in lima"

"all my life, I've never really left Ohio"

"ooh and how did you start talking to Rachel"

"she couldn't get her locker open so I helped her out"

Henry nodded picking up the empty plates and walking into the kitchen

"C'mon" Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and began dragging her to the stairs

"where are we going?"

"you show me your room and even though there's not much to see I'm going to show you mine" Quinn let Rachel drag her to her room, there was nothing really there apart from a bed, TV laptop and the chest

"what's this?"

"I actually don't know what's in it my mom gave it to Henry I'm not aloud to open it until I'm older"

"do you miss your mom?" Quinn asked joining Rachel on the bed

"didn't know her to miss her"

"sorry"

"like I said don't be" Rachel crawled up to rest her head on the pillow pulling Quinn down next to her "what time do you have to be home?" Rachel asked as Quinn rested her head on her shoulder putting on hand across Rachel's stomach to rest on her hip

"ten o'clock"

"you could spend the night?" Quinn looked up at Rachel one eyebrow arched "no not like that I mean just to save us walking to your house!"

"us?"

"well I'm not going to let you walk home on your own" Rachel ran her finger tips down the blondes face making her close her eyes

"I'll call my mom" Quinn pulled out her phone not taking her head off Rachel's shoulder

"hi mom"

"hey sweetheart are you still at Rachel's?"

"yes mom"

"is she there? Tell her I said hi" Quinn rolled her eyes

"my mom says hi"

"hello miss Fabray" Rachel said loud enough for Quinn's mom to hear

"anyways mom can I spend the night at Rachel's she wont let me walk home on my own and I don't want her walking home on her own"

"sure you can just behave yourself"

"yes OK mom bye" Quinn snapped her phone shut and threw it on the bed

"so was that a yes" Quinn nodded with a sigh

"shouldn't you tell your dad I'm staying"

"nah he'll figure it out when you don't leave" Quinn giggled tightening he grip on Rachel's hip

"I wish I had you're tan" Quinn mumbled moving her thumb across the skin on Rachel's hip

"you're beautiful as you are"

"so full of it"

"no I mean it" Rachel pushing Quinn's chin up so the blonde would look at her "you really are beautiful" Quinn searched Rachel's eyes to see any indication that she was lying and smiled when she didn't find any

"I'm so glade I met you"

"me to" just as Rachel was about to kiss Quinn there was scratching at the door

"dumb dog" Rachel snapped getting off the bed and opening the door, patch ran in jumping on the bed and curling up next to Quinn " I think the dog fancies you!"

"jealous?" Quinn teased scratching her nails down the dogs back

"psh as if I'm cuter than the dog"

"hum I wouldn't be so sure she pretty cute"

"yea but she can't do this" Rachel wiggled her thumbs

"fair point" Rachel smiled lifting patch off the bed and wrapping her arms back around Quinn, the dog jumped back up laying in the small space between Quinn and Rachel resting her head on Rachel's stomach

After a few minutes of silence Rachel bent her head down "night" she whispered figuring the girl was asleep when there was no reply "two nights in a row!"

-  
>The next two nights went quiet fast Rachel trained for a few hours when she got home from school then Rachel would go over to Quinn's and watch TV until ten when she'd go home, Rachel and Quinn were now sitting on Rachel's porch waiting on Santana and Brittany to pick them up<p>

"are you OK? You've been real quiet today?" Quinn asked running her thumb across Rachel's hand

"I don't know I just feel weird"

"we don't have to go tonight"

"no I want to" Quinn's eyebrow arched "really I promise I do"

"get in bitchs" Santana yelled out her window as she pulled up outside the house

"charming" Rachel mumbled as both girls got in the car "nice car"

"thanks berry" Santana done a U turn before wheel spinning down the dirt road

"hell of a girl you've snagged Fabray" Santana said as all four girls sat in a boot at breakstix Rachel and Quinn sitting across from each other and Santana across from Brittany "gutsy" Quinn looked over at Rachel who was talking animatedly with Brittany

"she's amazing"

"if someone told me this time last year that we would have girlfriends I'd probably of floored them"

"me to" Quinn chuckled as Sam ran up to the booth breathing heavy

"Sam" Rachel frowned looking at the boy

"your house and Henry" Sam breathed out making Rachel shot out her seat

"what happened!"

"I don't know your house was a mess and Henry was just lying there I didn't know what to do"

Rachel didn't even wait for the rest of the story she just took off out of breakstix running towards her house running full speed, she even fell over once she was that desperate to get home, she skidded to a stop when she saw the house even from where she was she could tell it had been trashed, they'd found her, they could still be in there waiting for her ready to take her down, she was next, she was the one that had to kill next! Was it worth going in there, Rachel shook her head, of course it was Henry was in there, she didn't know how long she was standing at the bottom of the steps leading to her house but I must of been a while cause Santana's car drove up the drive way

_No no you shouldn't be here_

"stay there" she snapped at the group before walking into the house listening there was no one there

"Henry" she ran over to Henry's limp body, he wasn't dead he couldn't be she was still there all flesh and blood not dust and smoke

"the chest" he breathed

"no no don't leave me" Rachel mumbled but his eyes fluttered shut and then he was gone just dissolving in her grip

"what the hell just happened" someone said from the door way were the group of four stood, she was out there was no way she could explain that

"your not..." Sam stuttered helplessly

"I am" Rachel snapped pushing past the four of them and out the door, what was she going to do? She didn't know how to live on her own

"Rachel" Quinn called pointing behind her Rachel spin around throwing the bulky figure against her house walls without touching him then walked over to him shinning her right hand in his face

"wow chill out small fry its me seven" the mohawked boy held his hands up making Rachel drop her right hand "iv been tracking you for a while and god do you suck at keeping off the radar"

"Rachel what the hell is going on, who or what are you"

"ooh you made friends and there cute to! Could you umm..." he pointed at himself making Rachel drop him "thank you, now how do you plan on explaining this to your friends?" he grinned like this was all a game to him

"I told you what I was" Rachel mumbled looking at Quinn

"no you never!"

"yes I did you just didn't believe me, I told you were I was from, how people were hunting me and the other eight that escaped I told you everything"

"you said they could only hunt you in order"

"yea"

"and three have died so far" Rachel nodded chewing her lip "you never told me what number you where?"

"what your just going to believe this" Santana snapped making Rachel roll her eyes pointing her finger at Santana's car lifting it a few feet of the ground

"holly fuck!"

"Rachel, answer my question"

"it doesn't matter" Rachel turned to puck "he said the chest but I don't know how to open it"

"its easy, show me the chest" Rachel nodded and her and puck began walking towards the house

"no Rachel! what number are you?" Quinn pulled Rachel around to look at her

"four"

Quinn froze her hand still clamped onto Rachel's arm

"wait so your next? I don't want you to die" Brittany said looking at Rachel with watery eyes

"you guys have to go"

"what are you going to do?"

"fight" number seven piped behind Rachel making her turn

"fight? we can't do this on our own!"

"sure we can, but i've got five waiting at the school for us now where's the chest?"

"up stairs first on your left its sat on the bed"

"Rach..."

"you guys have to leave it isn't safe"

"no we can help!" Santana snapped since Quinn was still frozen

"you can't though you no even half as strong as they are"

"we're not just going to leave!"

"come to the school with us it should be safe there"

"show me" Quinn mumbled making Rachel frown

"what"

"do it again" Quinn grabbed Rachel's hands

Rachel nodded lighting both hands up a bright blue color "this is what happened in movie class?"

"hey four I need you for this" Rachel walked into the kitchen everyone trailing behind her "just press your palm against the lock" Rachel did as she was told and the lock popped open "weapons" seven grinned as he opening the chest. There was a sword, a plain looking sword at that, and a gun that looks better than any you'd get on earth but still looked quite dull

"that's it"

"hey chillax princes you haven't even held them yet"

Quinn growled at the boy

"ooh sorry I didn't know" he said realizing that Rachel and Quinn were more friends "what about you two" seven winked at Santana and Brittany "I'm seven but you can call me puck"

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany waist "no? Ok whatever but we need to get going small fry!"

"do you think you could carry Brittany and Santana and run?"

"we're taking them with us"

"I can't leave them behind"

"sure whatever, blondie jump on my back and hold on" puck picked up Santana and disappeared into the wood

"get on my back Sam" Sam did as he was told and Rachel picked up Quinn who was starring at her

"don't stair at me like that"

"I'm just wondering how the hell I can still love you knowing that your not human"

"we've got to go" Rachel began running making Sam and Quinn tighten there grip around her

"took you sweet ass time four!" seven snapped as they reached the school

"patch" Quinn mumbled making Rachel follow her eyes seeing patch running towards them

_'there in there you have to get them to a safe room and fast'_ its the dog! The stupid dogs been talking to her all this time

"we have to get going" Rachel snapped grabbing Quinn's hand using the other to put her sword in her belt and to hold the gun as soon a they walked into the school there was a huge beast standing at the end of the hall way drool dripping from its mouth teeth showing, patch started running towards it

"patch no" but patch wasn't patch anymore he changed into something similar to the beast but more dog like

"patch?" Rachel squeaked as Quinn pulled on her hand the group kept running until they came to the room at the end of the hallway rushing in and instantly got a gun shoved in there faces


	4. Chapter 4

"it's us five!" the boy dropped the gun before looking oddly at Quinn Santana Brittany and Sam

"you brought an audience cute"

"are all of you things sarcastic bastards or?" Santana snapped

"look just go sit somewhere but stay away from the windows!"

The foursome did as they were told and sat at a table near the back of the classroom

"my dog just turned into some sort of dinosaurs!"

"you must be four the clueless of as all, I'm five but you can call me matt"

"hey..." Rachel pointed at five "shut up!" she knew she was the clueless of all six that were left

"I bet you haven't even had a fight in your life"

"I could still kick your ass"

"right ok, _really?_ Your going to fight with one and other when there's bastards out there wanted our asses on a platter! Take out your sword" puck said making Rachel reach for the sword "now shine your lights on it" Rachel did as told making the sword glow

"ok so its a little more awesome that I first thought"

"really? She's number four? Are you sure I mean she gets distracted far to easy" with that Rachel fired her palms at five throwing him against the wall

"I'm not being funny but your really pissing me off! And I've had enough those dudes out there killed me family, your fucking family they made us move here, to this planet, you fighting with me is going to fuck everything up!"

"your family's dead? So Henry wasn't really your dad?" Rachel dropped five and turned to where the voice came from seeing Quinn's green eyes starring at her

"I can't do this now but we'll talk if I get out of here "

"if?" Quinn crocked

"not being funny four but when you got told to not attached, this is why!"

"am I as much of an asshole as those two?"

"some times" Santana called from the back of the class

"ok so I'm thinking maybe this was a bad idea" puck mumbled looking out the window "there everywhere"

"nice job and I'm the clueless one!"

"shh" five put his finger over his lips as a dark figure lurked outside the room

"right four your time to shine"

"no" Quinn snapped lowly grabbing onto Rachel's arm, Rachel looked at her before pulling her arm free and standing next to the door

"there's going to be loads out there you know that right" five said looking at Rachel

Rachel shrugged "we have to fight I'm fed up of running"

Five nodded swinging the door open and as soon as he did Rachel spun into the doorway thrusting her knife into the chest of the closets mog before blocking a sword coming for her head shooting the giant mog at the end off the hallway before pushing her sword hard I to the chest of the mog in front of her once she was use the hall was clear she jumped back into the room

"ooook I know knows like the end of the world or whatever but that was really hot" Santana mumbled making Brittany nod

"totally"

"I take back what I said about you before four that was a good start" Rachel wasn't listening to anyone though she was starring at her kind-of-girlfriend who had her back to her

"she's it for you isn't she" puck mumbled and Rachel nodded unknowenly

"I think so" Rachel walked over to Quinn noticing her tear stained cheeks shine in the moon light

"I can't believe you told me everything and I thought you were joking!"

"its a bit far fetched I get that"

"I always knew you were different but I just didn't think you were you know_ different_"Quinn mumbled hopelessly but Rachel got it, she knew she was different from everyone else but didn't know that she wasn't human

"you know when I was with you I forgot about everything, how I was being hunted, how I wasn't the same as everyone else but I can't do that now there here and if I don't kill them first they'll kill me and you and most likely everyone in this room and I think they've already taken enough from me I'm not going to let them take you as well"

"we could run, go somewhere else, anywhere"

Rachel shook her head looking the blonde square in the eye "you're the first person not to get freaked out by my eyes do you know that?"

"right four we've got to get out of here is there anyway out?"

"the tunnel that leads to the field" Santana piped her arms tightly wrapped around Brittany

"lead the way then" Santana stood up keeping her hand in Brittanys, after a quick look out to the hallway the group moved when they seen it was empty, Sam Santana Brittany and Quinn in the middle of Rachel and seven who were on either side and five of was at the back

"there's a group of them down there" seven mumbled as he looked around the corner

"only one thing to do, five stay here with them" five nodded

Rachel took a deep breath not daring to look at Quinn before turning the corner, her and seven both shooting at the group of six mog gain shots back but Rachel was to fast and was behind the mogs before they could blink taking out two of the remaining four before disappearing again, before she could react a huge fire ball was sent her way engulfing her in fire she, and everyone else around her was shocked when the fire disappear and she was stood there unharmed

"hole shit your fire proof" puck snapped behind her reminding her that she stood in front of him

"hole shit I'm fire proof" pucks gun appear at her shoulder taking out the last mog

"Rachel" Quinn snapped trying to get out of fives grip tears running down her face, when Rachel nodded five let the blonde good sending her flying into Rachel's arms with a thud "I thought you were dead" Quinn sobbed into the brunettes neck

"shhh its ok I'm here aren't, alive and breathing, I think"

"I don't want you to die"

"shh" Rachel hushed pulling back from Quinn "we've got to keep moving get you somewhere safe"

"forget about me worry about yourself"

"I can't"Rachel said simply, grabbing onto Quinn's hand and dragging her towards the tunnel with everyone else following, there was a mog at the start of the tunnel but Rachel quickly took care of him, the group ran out the tunnel onto the open field that looked empty until tackled Rachel sending the brunette flying to the floor, she thought fast shining her right hand in the mogs face startling him for just long enough to throw him off of her into the waiting sword of seven, and then over the other end of the field appeared seven mogs six leading the way and one at the back, the one at the back was larger

"that's him" seven growled making Rachel frown

"god, that's the leader, the big daddy you know?"

Yea she knew she was just begging it wasn't, he was twice maybe three times as powerful as the rest one stab to the chest wouldn't kill this beast

"she looks like she's about to throw up!"

"that will be the last of them there's no way he would of left his van without all the back up he has!"

"Sam take the girls inside" Rachel mumbled still starring at the group heading towards them

"no..."

"Quinn go" Rachel growled harshly making the girl leave

"seven on three ok this is bad!"

"who wants to take the big guy"

"ill take him!" Rachel mumbled looking the big mog straight in the eye

"ok ill take the left three seven you take the right three" and with that the two boys ran forward Rachel quickly followed suit blocking the shot the lead mog took at her as she reached him, she punched him in the gut then thrusted the handle of the sword into his face he stumbles a little giving her enough time to kick him in the chest but he still never fell Rachel groaned when the side of a gun made contact with her face sending her flying onto the grass the mog stood over here a sick grin on his face gun point at her but before he could shot a red beam flow off the gun sending it out his hand, Rachel looked to where the shot came from seeing Quinn standing there gun in her hand a faint smile ghosted on Rachel's face before she kicked herself of the ground sending punched at the leader stabbing her sword into his chest but unlike the others he didn't turn to ash he merely let out a blood curdling howl which made a smile grown on Rachel's face as she kicked him in the gut sending punch after punch into the mogs face, he took a swipe at her with his sword but she jump high sending her feet into the big guys shoulders with a sickening thud but he still never went down at this point she realized it was just her and the big mog left seven was attending to five who looks pretty beat up and Santana Quinn Brittany and Sam were around watching to see if five was ok

"just you left buddie" Rachel kicked her feet off his shudders again jumping in the air again this time instead of her feet it was the sword that when into his shoulder that howl again but no ash Rachel was beginning to feel hopeless when the mog suddenly turned to ash in front of her reveling Quinn standing with a mog gun pointed at when he has just been, she looked shocked like she never expected to kill an alien in her life time.

"you did it" Rachel grinned but before she could move to hug the girl she felt something she never thought she'd feel again something she shouldn't be feeling again, she was number four she shouldn't be feeling this. She fell to her knees grabbing onto her leg this was happening as much as she thought it was impossible it was happening and by the howl of pain coming from puck it was happening to him to. Rachel screamed in pain pushing her head into the grass

"Rachel!" Quinn called but it sounded like she was miles away when really she wasn't considering she was running her hands through the girls hair trying to calm her down but that just wasn't going to work, then the light came kicking up the pain five times as bad is it first was. Quinn was about to reach down and touch the soon to be scar but Rachel managed to hit her hand away

"don't you'll burn yourself" she crocked, another scream of pain rip through her throat, she thought that three's scar was painful but it didn't have anything on this one. She remember getting told as soon as any of the numbers got together to fight all bets were off, any one of them could be killed and it didn't have to be in order but if you were skipped the pain who be crippling for at least a few minutes compared to the just bearable pain that lasted about half a minute

"four!" seven called moving Quinn away from Rachel before kneeling down in front of Rachel

"what's happening to her!" Quinn crocked clearly crying and all Rachel wanted to do was tell her it would be ok and it would be this would only last a few minutes but Rachel could hardly breath never mind talk

"five died she's getting the scar but it will be worse on her since she was skipped!" puck pushed his hand into Rachel's trying to give her something to make the pain a little more bearable and Rachel tensed with bone crushing force she's just glade that Quinn wasn't the one to do this first or her hand would be mangled and the last thing she remembers before passing out was two voices she'd never heard before in her life

She woke up in her house laying on her sofa Quinn starring down at her running her hands through her hair "hey" she mumbled, smiling but still looking pretty worried

Rachel tried to talk but she couldn't her voice was gone

"yea you've lost your voice four, not a surprise really, it will start working again soon" Rachel looked up seeing puck standing with Brittany Santana and Sam on one side and two other people on the other side a boy and a girl both Asian Rachel frowned "oooh yea right how rude of me, four, this is six and eight, six and eight this is four,"

Both of them stepped forward "I'm six but you can call me mike and this is Tina"

"Rachel" she managed her voice high pitched and crackly

"you got it rough Rachel, that was a hell of a scar I never seen anyone in that much pain before"

Rachel didn't make any effort to move she would be happy laying there with her head on Quinn's lap, the blonde running her hands through her hair starring at her like she was the most amazing thing she ever layed eyes on

"it was the best idea bringing your friends four, if you didn't both of us would most likely be dead, your little blonde beauty is handy with a gun"

"you saved my life twice" Rachel said getting used to her voice again

"its whatever" Quinn shrugged with a grinn on her face

"I love you" Rachel cooded starring Quinn square in the eyes

"I love you to" Quinn smiled running her fingers down the huge gash on Rachel's face

"as much as this is very touching what are we going to do four?"

"what is there left to do?"

"I don't know but Henry was the last guardian so we don't have anyone to tell us what to do"

The sound of his name was like a kick in the gut to Rachel and Quinn seamed to notice that

"are you ok?"

Rachel nodded "then there's nothing left to do apart from fit in, I mean we can't go back to lorien not yet and the remainder of the mogs are dead we could live here go to school if its still standing I was in to much pain to remember"

"its standing a bit banged up but standing"

"shouldn't you go home and check in with your mom" Rachel side trying to stand up but her leg buckled "god, this is worse then all the other three put together"

"its fine we've called our moms, mines was fine so was Santana's, Brittany wasn't exactly happy she was spending the night with four other girls and Sam's..."

"my mom was just glad I was talking to a girl" Sam shrugged making Rachel laugh

"shh can you hear that!" mike mumbled straining his ear to listen "there's someone outside"

"stay here" Rachel pressed her lips onto Quinn's quickly before standing up and limping to the door with mike puck and Tina, they swung the door open all of them pointed there hands at the boy standing at the door making him duck

"wow chill the fuck out its me nine!"

"how the hell? The last I heard you were in France and where a girl!" puck snapped as the boy straightened up, he looked familiar to Rachel

"yea they assumed I was a girl, I wear feminine clothes" the boy shrugged looking at Rachel

"I remember you!" Rachel mumbled pointing at the boy

"and I remember you" the boy smiled it was Rachel's best friend from lorien the one person she spent almost every waking moment with until they where four and got shipped to earth "your a lucky girl four, tougher then I remember"

"we don't really go by our numbers anymore, I'm mike, that's Tina puck and Rachel"

"Kurt"

"come in Kurt" Rachel mumbled moving aside to let the boy in

"ooh you guys made friends how sweet!"

"you are all sarcastic bastards aren't you!" Santana snapped

"this is Santana Brittany Sam and Quinn" just as Rachel was about to close the door a black and white fur ball ran past her

"patch"

The dog barked his tail wagging with excitement

"hey four pass me the remote" puck yelled from the sofa, Rachel just flicked her finger sending the remote towards him

"ok that's going to take some getting used to"

"so home much training have you had Rachel?" mike asked as Rachel sat on the floor in between Quinn's legs, Quinn's hands autoimmunity ran through the girls hair

"few days"

"very funny but I'm serous how long?"

"and I'm serous a few days" Rachel frowned when puck Kurt Tina and mikes mouths dropped slightly "don't stare at me like that its creepy"

"you've only had a few days training and you could fight like that"

"dam right I could totally kick all of your asses"

"she's brilliant" Santana mumbled with a grin

"as if" Kurt scoffed

"ohh you want to take this outside!"

"bring it on"

"oooh its on" Rachel was about to get up but Quinn pushed her shudders for her to sit back down

"you've done enough fighting to last you a life time!"

"when she goes home your dead" Rachel whispered loud enough for Kurt to hear

"even though your whispering I can still hear you!" Quinn whispered sarcastically

Kurt frowned at the girls "dating" puck mumbled making Kurt nod

"makes sense now!"

"yea its quite cute actually, apart from Quinn's like an alien"

"hey your the alien here buddie"

"chill out I was kidding" puck held his hands up in defense

"you know if you alone scared everyone in school Rachel imagine what five of you with scary eyes will do"

Rachel chuckled slightly "this is going to be awesome"

"wait we're going to school? I've never been!"

"it's awesome!"

"your only saying that 'cause that's where you met Quinn" Sam piped making Rachel shrug

"so what?"

"you know this might not be over there could be other packs of mogs somewhere"

"ooh thanks puck way to be positive!" Rachel snapped punching the boys leg

"I'm not human that's not going to hurt me"

Rachel held her hand over the boys leg making this thigh crap

"ok now that hurts" even though Rachel brushed off what puck said he was right there could be more they would still need to train but for now everything seamed fine, she had people of her own kind, she had friends and she had Quinn, she had a girlfriend, the most beautiful girlfriend in the world she might add and she'd be dammed if she was going to think about the bad things right now

"C'mon ladyboy your going to have to try harder than that" Rachel yelled has she puck Kurt Tina and mike were 'training' which really felt like playing around for Rachel, she had had much less training that any of the four that now had her circled yet she seamed to out do them in ever aspect of the training, it had been two months since the big fight and everything seamed to be going fine puck Tina mike and Kurt now lived in Rachel's house and were starting school today, Rachel and Quinn were as happy as ever she usually stayed over as well as Sam Santana and Brittany, Sam and Kurt seamed a little more than friendly to which didn't really shock Rachel, Kurt was clearly gay and she had her suspicions about Sam as soon as she met him. She jumped and before she knew it she was behind Tina who turned shooting a small yet lethal fire ball at her, when the fire disappeared Rachel looked up at the front door of the house where Quinn Santana Brittany and Sam stood there hair standing in all directions and clearly pissed from being woke up

"really its 6 am on a Monday morning!" Quinn growled

"you had to get up for school anyways" Kurt snapped in his usual diva fashion

"don't you even start" Santana snapped making the boy nod

"and that needs to stop the whole fire engulfing thing it still scares me shitless no matter how may times you do it!"

Rachel grinned as Santana Brittany and Sam walked back into the house leaving Quinn looking as adorable as ever

"your manky" Quinn mumbled as Rachel walked up to her

"I enjoy rolling around in the mud, but you could always join me in the shower?" Rachel pulled the girl towards her before running her cheek along Quinn's getting mud on the girl "since you are now, also manky"

"always the charmer" Quinn rolled her eyes wiping the mud of Rachel's lips "and I would love to but we don't have time"

"we could be late for school they wont even notice!"

"go for a shower babe" Quinn pecked Rachel on the lips before going inside to get dressed

They walked into school and it was like everything stop, everyone just starred at the group and the strided down the hall way heads held high even the jocks moved out of the way which, in Kurts opinion, was a good move, a grin formed on Rachel's face when she seen how everyone was looking at them, it wasn't that they were scared they were just wry of getting in the way of five people who, according to Quinn's brother, have werewolf eyes

"you were right midget this is awesome" Kurt grinned as they reached Rachel's locker

"I have to go if I'm going to make it to math in time" Quinn smiled wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck

"go on then" Rachel teased wrapping her arms around her waist

"what no good bye kiss"

"ooh I don't know you turned me down this morning"

Quinn shrugged tracing her fingers down the girls collar bone " maybe you could meet me in the developing room the free period before lunch and ill take you up on this mornings implied offer"

"ill see you then" Quinn smiled pulling the brunette towards her by the shirt giving her a forceful kiss before strutting off leaving Rachel pretty much speechless, yea life was good for Rachel berry she didn't have to be scared about leaving, have to change he name, change school, all she had to worry about was getting caught in the developing room this afternoon but even that was an exciting kind of worry. As far as she knew no one was hunting her or any of her new friends, she was safe, she was happy... For now!

* * *

><p>so that's it, but I have been working on a sequel but I'm not sure if its working but I'll keep trying, thank you for readying and reviewing, i really makes my day 3<p> 


End file.
